Tamora Mitchell
Charmed info in this page has to be credited to Charmed Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Tamora's history. Tamora Mitchell is the second oldest child of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell. She is the twin sister of Kat Mitchell, who was born five minutes earlier than her. Henry Jr. is her adopted younger brother. Her active powers are unknown, though she does possess the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells, brew potions, scry for lost objects or persons, and see ghosts. Furthermore, it's unknown if she and her brother and sister, will one day inherit the Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. Tamora is a member of the Halliwell, Mitchell and Warren Family. History Early Life Birth Throughout Blessed Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers * Molecular Acceleration: The ability to speed up molecules causing them to heat up and catch fire. Tamora's power isn't yet potent enough to cause an explosion like her Aunt Piper can, because she is still very young. * Telekinetic Orbing: 'The ability to move or teleport objects through the use of orbs. This is a hybrid combination of Telekinesis and Orbing. ** 'Remote Orbing: '''The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. ''Whitelighter Powers'' * 'Orbing: '''The ability to teleport with the use of orbs. * 'Sensing: The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Tamora possesses this due to the fact she is half-Whitelighter. * Photokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate light. Tamora possesses this power due to being half-Whitelighter. * Healing: The ability to heal any injury. This power has yet to develop. * Literary Manipulation: The ability to almost instantly scan through books and references and absorb its content. This power is yet to be developed * Thermokinesis: The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. This power is yet to be developed. * Omnilingualism: The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of their charges. This power is yet to be developed. * Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. This power is yet to be developed. Other Powers * High Resistance: '''The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. Personality Professional Life Tamora is a student at Robert Kennedy Elementary School. Physical Appearance Tamora has '''dark auburn-brown hair. Her eyes are the color of brown. She is 4''' feet and '''2 inches tall. Appearances Season 1 * Daddy's Home Notes and Trivia * She and her twin sister, Kat, may possibly be the first set of twin in the Warren line of witches. Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Whitelighter-Witches Category:Halliwell Family Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Good Hybrids Category:Good Beings Category:Magical Beings Category:Magical Humans Category:Warren Category:Females Category:Mitchell Family Category:Next Generation Category:Students Category:Kennedy Elementary Students